un dia de picnic
by andy aura-chan
Summary: En el pueblo de los animales, una chica llamada ai es invitada a un dia de campo pero lo que no sabe es que sus amigas la invitaron para que alguien le dijera sus sentimientos. Pesimo Summary ; ; es mi primer fic asi que no sean malos conmigo D: Ai y Yu


Animal Crossing: Confesiones en un dia de Campo

Queda claro que animal crossing ni los personajes me pertenecen (porque si yo los tuviera ya hubiera echo a ai y yu como novios x3)

(Notas de la autora)

_Pensamientos_

Bueno comenzemos n_n

POV ¿?

Es una hermosa mañana de primavera, hace 1 año que me mude a este pueblo y aun me sigue impresionando. Mi nombre es Ai y tengo unos 14 años y en una semana cumpliré los 15, mi cabello es rosa y corto con dos coletas de cada lado de la cabeza. Me gusta mucho la astronomía y andar con mis amigas.

Ahora mismo estoy recogiendo los cerezos de mi árbol que plante junto con mi amiga rita, ella es una elefante, es una diseñadora que vive en una ciudad lejana pero como ahora esra de vacaciones decidió venir a visitarnos.

**TiririTirir (**sonido de teléfono x3)

-quien sera?-

Voy corriendo a la sala de mi casa y agarro el teléfono, que raro usualmente nunca llaman a estas horas.

-Diga?-

-Ai-chan!-

-Oh! Minina hola, como estas?-

-Hola ai estoy bien gracias y tu?-

-Yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar n_n-

-Oye ai-chan quieras venir conmigo y rita a un picnic que se va a hacer cerca del lago?-

-Claro me encantaría ir-

-Kya! Muy bien, nos vemos en el lago en 20 minutos bye!-

-Ok bye- Se cuelga la llamada

_-Sera Mejor que me prepare-_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

POV General

Cerca de un gran lago cristalino lleno de peces y rodeado de arboles de sakura, se encontraban una elefante, una gato y al parecer un chico. Estaban poniendo una manta de picnic (ya saben esas de cuadros xP), Comida entre otras cosas para que fuera el picnic perfecto.

-Estan seguras de que esto funcionara?- pregunto nervioso el chico

-Por supuesto que funcionara, nosotras estaremos apoyándote- dijo la gata

-Recuerda cuando ella llege la saludaremos y hablaremos como si fuera un dia normal y cuando sea el momento de comer, nosotras nos iremos con alguna excusa y ahí tendras tiempo a solas- dijo la elefante con un dedo en alto (ya saben cuando explicas y te haces parecer a un genio)

Cuando terminaron de acomodar todo pudieron divisar a una chica de cabello rosa y bien vestida que venia hacia ellos

-Ey! Amigas Rita Minina!-

-Hola Ai-chan!- dijeron al unisono

-Gracias por… ¿yu?-

-Ah..ho-hola ai..- dijo el chico tartamudeando

-Hola, también comeras con nosotras?-

-Al parecer si jeje- dijo con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas

-Genial, me alegro-

Yu POV

_-Se alegra de que este aquí? Si! Almenos eso me da algo de confianza jeje- _

Todos nos sentamos en la manta y estuvimos platicando de cosas diversas por un gran rato hasta que nos dio hambre y en especial a mi jeje n_n U

-Oigan que tal si empezamos a comer, que ya me duele el estomago- dijo ai sujetándose el estomago

-Si tienes razón- dijo minina y esta me giñeo el ojo en señal de que aquí ella y rita se tenían que ir.

-Oigan acabo de acordarme de que olvide algo en casa, minina me podrías acompañar?-

-Por supuesto kya-

Rita y Minina se levantaron si se fueron caminando hasta que las perdimos de vista

_-Bien mi oportunidad empieza-_

-Ai, que tal si empezamos a comer?-

-No quieres esperar a rita y minina?-

-No te preocupes les guardaremos algo cuando llegen por ahora comamos nosotros- dije abriendo una canasta y sacando de ella una tarta de cerezas y jugo de manzana

-De-deacuerdo-

Ai POV

No puedo creer que me hallan dejado sola y con Yu, no es que me caiga mal lo que pasa es que me siento algo nerviosa cuando estoy con el.

-Ten Ai- Me dijo yu mientras me daba un trozo de tarta

-Gracias..-

-Ai..-

-Dime?- _Que raro parece que tiene temperatura_

-Bueno yo.. yo-yo..- _Empezo a agachar la cabeza, ya me esta empezando a preocupar_

-Dimelo con confianza yu, no pasa nada- _dije intentando animarlo cosa que funciono un poco_

-Pues nos conocemos desde hace un año y yo quiero decirte que tu…-

-que yo que?-

-que tu me gustas y quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad!-

-Yu!-

Yu POV

_No puede ser! Me le he declarado por favor di que si! Ai!_

-Porfavor solo una oportunidad-

-Yu…-

_Me va a rechazar de seguro DX_

-Ai..-

-Si..-

-Que?- _quede impactado acaso dijo lo que creo que dijo!_

-Dije.. SI! Quiero estar contigo y te dare todas las oportunidades que quieras!- _Dijo abrazandome, no puede ser ai la chica de la cual me enamore me acepto este es el dia mas feliz de mi vida yahoo!_

-Te amo Ai-

-Te amo yu-

Al terminar de comer, ambos enamorados se quedaron en el lago abrazados mirando el paisaje.

Fin

Que les pareció, ¿Excelente? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pesimo? Pues que esperaban es unos de mis primeros one-shot xD

¿Reviews?


End file.
